


My Player Two

by kokorosan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gaming, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorosan/pseuds/kokorosan
Summary: “Who the fuck was player 2 on JeanHorse17’s team? Shitty aim, faggot,” Armin snorted, both at Jean’s username and at the insult, not really offended at all, though Jean’s brow furrowed as he reached upwards to flick the switch to his headset mic.





	My Player Two

“Fuck!” A frustrated shout was heard through the speakers of Jean’s headset, causing him to roll his eyes. Another headshot. He was on a roll today.

 

Jean’s microphone was muted, meaning the other players couldn’t hear what he was saying, which was likely a good thing, as he was currently curled up beside Armin, his boyfriend, who was snuggling into his side and casually talking about his day. The last thing Jean wanted was to be called a ‘faggot’ or a ‘homo’ by some twelve year old boy without a brain in his game when Jean mentioned how ‘cute Armin looked today.’

 

“Jean,” Armin nudged his boyfriend, causing the other to look down quickly, controller still gripped firmly in his hands. “Do you really enjoy these games? All you seem to get from them is a bunch of aggressive children,” Armin laughed a little, though he was only half joking.

 

“They can be fun, if you ignore all the kids. There’s something just so satisfying about getting headshots, y’know?” He replied, pressing buttons so quickly, Armin couldn’t even comprehend which were which. Circle, square, left bumper, right trigger, his mind was boggled. “Hey, why don’t you grab the other controller on the table? Join the game,” Jean chuckled, nodding his head over to the lonely, player two dualshock just under the television stand.

 

“Uh, okay,” The shorter boy gave a shy before reluctantly leaving the warmth of Jean’s arms in favour of picking up his controller, connecting it up to the system. Once seated again, Jean shuffled to sit behind him, head on his shoulder as his soft voice slowly explained how each button worked. He sounded so soothing, Armin wasn’t sure if he could even focus on the game.

 

“Left trigger to use your gun,” Jean said, gently pressing Armin’s left index finger against the trigger, “right thumbstick to aim,” He pushed the other’s thumb into position, “and right trigger to shoot,” He finally presses Armin’s other finger against the right trigger, watching as his character on screen produces a bullet from his gun.

 

“I.. I think I got it..” Armin smiled nervously. Being completely new to this whole video game thing was pretty embarrassing. He didn’t want to ruin Jean’s game with his ‘skills’, if he could call them such, though he tried his best. Jean had grabbed his own controller again and had joined a new game, though he still had his chin leaning on Armin’s shoulder, which was a little distracting, hot breath against his neck and all.

 

“Hey,” The taller mumbled softly, “You’re on my team, so I’m gonna help you, alright? Don’t worry” he smiled, noticing Armin’s expression soften a little. The shorter gave a quick smile before the game had swiftly begun, Jean’s hands already attacking the controller like his life depended on it.

 

Throughout the entire game, Armin would receive little praises and soft neck kisses with every player he would shoot down, or every bullet he would doge. Jean almost seemed like a proud parent, which was honestly kinda cute. After maybe a couple minutes, the two boys were rejoicing as their screen displayed that they had won.

 

“Hey, good job, baby,” Jean grinned, taking the boy’s chin and tilting it to the side ever so slightly so that he could reach his lips. The two shared a soft celebratory kiss before Armin pulled back, a smug look upon his face. “I knew we’d win,” he stated, grinning as Jean covered the boy’s neck in soft pecks.

 

Armin was giggling and squirming, though Jean froze as he heard a snot nosed brat speak up through his headset, Armin close enough to the headset to hear what he had to say. “Who the fuck was player 2 on JeanHorse17’s team? Shitty aim, faggot,” Armin snorted, both at Jean’s username and at the insult, not really offended at all, though Jean’s brow furrowed as he reached upwards to flick the switch to his headset mic.

 

“You wanna fucking say that again?” Jean grumbled, wrapping a protective arm around his boyfriend, even though he was in no real danger. A laugh was heard through the headset and Jean raised a brow angrily. “Sure. Your team win was entirely you, dude. Your second player’s a faggot,” The anonymous, high-pitched voice blurted out, honestly not sounding a day over 13 years old. Armin had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing at Jean’s expression, though the taller didn’t seem to find it all that funny.

 

“Call my boyfriend a faggot one more time,” He spat, his protective side was starting to show, the one that always made Armin feel embarrassed and shy when the two were in public. A loud laugh was heard from the speakers and Jean’s eyes widened with rage.

 

“So, he _is_ a faggot? And you are too? Gross,” The words came out angrily, and swiftly, Jean and Armin were kicked from the game servers, causing Armin to burst out laughing, clutching to his stomach. The error session message flickered across the TV screen, almost taunting Jean, making him sigh annoyedly.

 

“Hey, it’s not funny. If that was in real life, I would’ve fucked him up,” Jean grumbled, watching as Armin calmed down his giggled, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. He turned around in his seat to look at his boyfriend who was still situated behind him, pressing his head into the other’s chest.

 

“Mm, I know. You’re a good boyfriend, Jean,” Armin smiled, the taller’s fingers brushing through his blonde hair in a sweet gesture. The two shared a quiet moment as Jean reset his game, checking his in-game messages. Armin began to laugh again as Jean let out a rage-induced yell.

 

“He sent me a fucking audio message, wait,” Jean borderline growled, flicking a few buttons on his controller before the bratty voice came through the speakers of the headset yet again. Armin climbed a little up Jean’s body to hear, ear pressed close to the other’s.

 

“Have fun in hell, faggot. Tell your pussy bitch boyfriend to go to hell too,” It was short, quick, and straight to the point. Armin wondered how much more he could laugh and wheeze before he choked. He looked up at his boyfriend, though contrary to earlier, his face carried a dark smirk. Armin’s laughter stopped abruptly. Jean had a plan, he could see it.

 

“Armin, I have the best idea,” Jean chuckled, flicking at his controller again. “We’re gonna give him a taste of his own medicine. If he wants to fuck with us, we can fuck with him ten times harder.”

 

Armin turned back around to glance at the TV screen, watching as Jean set up to record an audio message. Cracking a smile, he listened as Jean began moaning Armin’s name comedically loud into his headset. Straight away, Armin caught onto what he was doing, trying to keep himself quiet.

 

“Oh Armin, you’re so tight!” Jean yelled, glancing down at his boyfriend, eyes spurring him on. Armin smirked before scrambling to get closer to the mic. “Jean, you’re so big!” Armin moaned out his sentence, Jean letting out a silent splutter, holding his laughs back so hard he swore he was going to gain abs.

 

“Harder, Daddy!” He whined before pressing his face against Jean’s firm shoulder, shaking with giggles. “I’m gonna cum, Armin,” The taller groaned. The message was running short on time. They would have to make this finale quick and effective.

 

“Inside me, Jean!” Armin whined loudly, entirely failing to hide his laughs as Jean let out an over exaggerated groan, the type you would only ever hear in porn. The message ended and the two of them fell against each other, snorting and laughing into each other’s shoulders.

 

“You think we got him good, baby?” Jean questioned, grinning as he pecked Armin’s cheek gently.

 

“Definitely.”  


End file.
